


This Ultraviolet Morning Light

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I can't tag fluff enough, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Or it's at least not that graphic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: Basically Luke and Calum love each other a lot and I think the tags really say it all.Now the new and improved version where I edited all of the things that I didn't like.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Cake [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334693
Kudos: 9





	This Ultraviolet Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've had this one floating around my computer for a while and I think it's time. I don't really have an explanation, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Title from "Afterglow" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Update: I feel like no one will be surprised if I tell you that I have already changed a bunch of stuff, including making the beginning so much less confusing and annoying because it bothered me so much it literally kept me awake last night. I hope it's better now. I think at this point I am personally happy with it at least, although I have no doubt whatsoever that I will strongly disagree in a few days,

My phone buzzed abrasively in my hand, interrupting my aimless scrolling. “Hi,” I answered when I read that it was Calum, transferring him to speakerphone.

“Hey, bub, you feeling any better?” His voice was hushed and I wanted to feel his weight on top of me in that moment so badly I could feel it in my spine. I whined petulantly as a response and he laughed. “Well, I’ll be home soon and maybe I can make you feel better,” he added flirtatiously.

I grinned despite myself. “You can try.”

“Ok. I’ll see you soon, babe.”

“Ok,” I said sleepily. 

He chuckled, recognizing the tone. “Bye, Lukey.”

-[]-

I heard the door open and shut behind him, and then, “Where are you, honey?”

“Couch,” I mumbled back. I had my eyes closed, just on the edge of sleep. 

“Hi, there,” he said softly, and I opened my eyes to see him standing in the doorway of the living room, smile soft and fond. He looked incredible, dark blue button-up tucked into those frayed black jeans, bass slung over his back. He was also holding something else, which he placed on the coffee table in front of me. 

“What’s that?” I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I felt very sweaty and pale laying out in front of him in the same sweats that he'd left me in this morning, but he was looking at me in that way he always did when we’d been apart for more than an hour. Like he wanted to consume me.

“That,” he grinned at me mischievously, “Is the wonton soup you like.” I felt like I was going to cry. A mixture of the illness-induced exhaustion and the fact that I was constantly astounded by how much I could feel for one person. 

“Come here,” I held out my arms and he stripped himself of his bass and climbed on top of me with a quiet huff, face pressed into my neck. “Thank you for the soup, Cal,” my hand pushed inside his shirt to rub his back. This was perfect, that was the only way I could describe it that hit anywhere near the truth. Part of it was probably just my own insecurities which meant I could never fully accept the fact that I made him feel the way he made me feel. Part of it was the fact that after a single day without him I was touch starved. 

“You’re welcome,” he hummed, kissing my cheek. And then, “Your hands are warm. Feels good.”

“I swear, in all my life, I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now.” He let out a breath of surprised laughter which was fair because it was certainly quite a non sequitur. It was also a little brash, but I had never censored myself around him and hopped up on cough medicine wasn’t going to be the time that I started.

He pushed himself up so he was straddling me, wide grin, affection pouring off of him. “I love you so much, and I am always, always attracted to you, but you smell like sweat and not in a sexy way,” he kissed me lightly anyway, which made me indescribably happy.

I loved him so much that it worried me, made me feel crazy and out of control. Part of me always knew that the way I loved Calum was the kind that really fucked people up. No guards, no reservations, no holds barred in case it all slipped out from under us. It was the reckless kind of love that most people can only ever do that very first time. And even though I had known him for fifteen years, and not a single thing he ever did was unfamiliar, every minute I spent with him I loved him that much more. Which was a testament to the fact that we had grown up loving each other, had done all of our growing up together. 

I pushed my hands into his hair, deepening the kiss. He groaned softly, let out a heavy breath and that was it, we both knew exactly where this was going. We didn’t need to say it out loud, had been in exactly this position too many times to count. He felt solid and monumentally important perched on top of me, and I couldn’t say if it was exhaustion or just Calum but I felt like I was on the verge of tears again. 

“Shower?” I murmured after a few minutes, fingers dragging down his neck heavily. 

He pulled back, pupils blown, wry smile on his kiss-bitten lips. “You just want me to get naked faster,” he teased. He didn’t look at all bothered by this idea, but I felt the need to disabuse him of it anyway.

“Actually, I think it would be kind of hot if you left your clothes on, but you said I smell like sweat and I want you to want me.”

“I already want you, Lukey.” He nuzzled at my neck as if that statement needed any punctuating. 

His words spread warm in my chest, and I pulled him back in to kiss me. I wound my hands into his hair, nails skimming down his spine so I could feel him shiver and press in harder. It only took a few minutes for gentle-enough kissing to gradually escalate to not-gentle-at-all grinding and hit a tipping point where I absolutely had to get him naked. Not that I didn’t feel like that all of the time. I reached down to get his belt open first, one hand still in his hair, and he let out a beautiful little huffing noise verging just slightly on a whine. I pushed my hand inside of his boxers and his hips jumped forward before he could stop himself. He sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall shut as I wound my fingers around him.

“Fuck,” he murmured, all air. Our foreheads were tipped together, and he leaned back just enough so he could see my face properly, lip worried between his teeth, eyebrows scrunched up adorably. 

“You’re so beautiful,” I whispered, reaching up to pull his lip free before returning my hand to his neck. “Been thinking about you all day.”

He whined softly, trying very valiantly to keep his hips still as I continued steadily. “Between naps?” he teased, a grin smoothing out his furrowed concentration, but his voice was airy and low, and it made me feel hot all over.

I slowed my hand and he visibly tensed, eyes falling shut again as his forehead scrunched up frustratedly. “Take off your shirt,” I said firmly, and he looked up at me heavily, just a hint of a smirk. 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered teasingly, pitching forward to kiss me first, slow and soft, dragging it longer as my tongue swept into his mouth. Eventually, he grabbed his shirt by the back of the neck and tugged it off, sending it flying across the living room floor. I was dizzy with arousal at this point. I needed to see him come undone. Something which proved to be a relatively easy task. 

Watching him like this affected me in ways I couldn’t explain, something about the way his body relaxed to release the tension built up throughout the day. It caught at my heart, made me feel protective and important. It probably made no sense, barely anything around how I felt about Calum made logical sense. His fingers twisted up in the hem of my shirt, which ended up raked up to my chest by the time he finished, panting against my neck. 

He pressed in to kiss me again, desperate and slick, his fingers gliding down my stomach. “Here or the shower?” he asked softly, palming me through my sweatpants. 

Another reason that I loved him. It didn’t matter how unimportant it was, he was listening. “Shower.”

He climbed off of me, kicking his jeans off and leaving them next to the couch. He pulled me to my feet and took a hold of my waist, steering me to the bathroom with his lips pressed to my neck, giggling as we tripped over each other’s feet. He set me down on the edge of the bathtub and turned the shower on before turning back to me. “You feel alright, bub?” he murmured, pressing his inner wrist to my forehead and then trying the back of his hand. 

“Other than being insanely hard, I feel okay.” He grinned and pressed his lips to my hair.

“I think I might be able to do something about that.”

“Why, am I all red?” Even I couldn’t be sure if I was red from him or from being sick, but it made me feel puffy and splotchy and very self-conscious under his burning gaze.

“A little,” he shrugged, thumb soft against my cheek. “Looks good on you,” he added, and I was astounded yet again by his ability to love me exactly the way I needed to be loved. 

He reached down and lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it on the floor. He tugged me to my feet and kissed me for a second before returning to his previous efforts. He slipped my phone out of my pocket wordlessly, setting it on the counter behind me and taking the drawstring of my pants between two fingers. He looked up at me through his lashes as he tugged until the knot came undone, all sexy and silent now in a way that made me want to both laugh and swoon. 

He curled his fingers into the waistband of my pants, snapping them back against me once before pushing them down. His fingers swept across my lower stomach, thumb rubbing low against the elastic of my underwear. 

“I change my mind. Right now is the most attracted to you I’ve ever been in my life.”

He laughed, kissing me deeply. His hands came up to frame my face possessively, and then he pulled back with a gentle bite to my lip. “I love you so much,” he whispered, kissed me again, and then refocused on the task at hand. 

He finished undressing us and dragged me into the shower, musing up my hair under the warm flow of the water and pressing me up against the wall. He kissed me fiercely for a few minutes until I was whining and scratching at his hips. “You’re gonna feel good in a second, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, dropping to his knees. 

Maybe it was something in the exhaustion, but even through all of the times we’d been in exactly this same position, nothing had ever felt quite like this. I couldn’t explain it, but I felt like I was crackling with electricity, hot and sharp. And I knew that I was babbling, same as ever, a constant stream of love and praise all of which Calum deserved, and more. 

-[]-

It wasn’t until later that I heard some of the specifics. Calum’s fingers were dipped up inside my clean shirt, face pressed to my chest as if he didn’t understand what the pillow sitting right there was supposed to be for. “Can I ask you something and you’re not allowed to laugh at me?” he spoke in barely more than a whisper.

“Sure, love,” I pushed his damp hair back from his forehead and he turned his face up to look at me. 

“Do you really think I’m perfect or was that just…you know, whatever.”

I didn’t specifically remember saying that to him, but I could guess well enough. “Calum, you are so perfect it’s unbelievable.”

He blushed furiously, pressing a kiss to the fabric of my shirt. “Does it ever scare you how much you love me?”

“It used to, which you know better than anyone. Sometimes it still does, I guess. Does it scare you?”

“Sort of, like today a little bit because I’m barely functional without you by my side. And when you’re sick, I swear you’re all I think about all day. I feel crazy.”

“Come up here,” I said softly. 

Calum climbed on top of me obediently, low whine as I scraped my nails softly against his neck and pulled him in to kiss me. 

“There should be another word for the amount that I love you,” I whispered when we broke apart and he rolled off of me. 

“Fuck,” he replied eloquently, arm outstretched so his fingers could stroke at my cheek. He was gazing at me like I had amazed him simply by being there. 

“What?” I laughed at his stunned expression, nipping at the inside of his wrist. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. I just love you a whole lot, and sometimes you say things that make me want to climb inside of you.” His amazed expression tipped heavier, his lip caught between his teeth as he gazed at me.

His words sat warm in my stomach, heat pooling at his touch. I shifted over so I could press my mouth back to his. He sighed into the kiss and heaved me on top of him, arms around my waist. 

After a few minutes of lying like that, I was finally ready to venture out of our cocoon. “You know what I want?” I asked excitedly. He hummed against the crook of my neck. “Soup,” I finished, pulling back to grin at him.

“Do you want me to get it for you?” he offered. 

“I can go, you just stay here and look pretty,” I teased, pinching his exposed waist.

“I think I can manage that.”

“Want anything?” I asked, starting to climb off of him.

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to my shoulder before finally letting me get up. 

I found the bag on the coffee table, carrying it into the kitchen and pulling out a bowl before reaching in to get the container. My fingers closed around something much smaller and I pulled it out, my heartbeat kicking up to dangerous levels as I looked at it. 

“Calum!” I yelled. I stared at it, a small blue jewelry box, instantly recognizable as exactly what it was. My heart was racing even though I knew the contents wouldn’t really change anything. We were nothing if not committed to each other. Our names were already beside each other on many legal documents between the band and the house. 

I heard his frantic footsteps coming down the hall and he appeared in the doorway, shirtless and wearing those black sweatpants that were really mine, rolled at the ankles. His hair was curly and fluffy from lying in bed. Quite frankly, he took my breath away. He always had, and I used to think it would go away, but it never has. 

“Well, I guess that’s that then,” he said simply. 

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes could be a good start,” he suggested, grinning brightly.

“I don’t think you’ve asked me anything,” I grinned.

He walked over and took the box out of my hand gently. “Shall I get down on one knee, then?” he murmured.

“If you’re feeling inspired,” I teased. And evidently, he was. 

“Lucas Robert Hemmings,” he sighed. “I have been thinking about what to say right now for months now, and I still haven’t come up with anything that would remotely surprise you to hear. So I’ll just list a bunch of things you already know. You are my best friend. You are the love of my life. I don’t even know who I am without you anymore, which is probably unhealthy, but I don’t care. I have been in love with you since I was a kid, and nothing on this earth could make me change my mind. I think it’s about time we make it public record.” I laughed, reaching out to run my thumb along his jaw. “Want to get married?” Calum finished softly, hushed by my touch. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” I said impatiently, my voice rough. At some point, I had started crying, but I couldn’t have said when.

He stood up again, sliding the ring on my finger and taking my face in his hands to kiss me fiercely. He pressed me up against the counter, hands moving to brace himself on either side of me. He pulled back a fraction of an inch to mumble, “I think _this_ is the most attracted to you I’ve ever been.”

“Sadist,” I quipped, wiping the tear tracks from my face with a sniffle, feeling the cold metal of the ring brush against my face. 

“God, it’s insane how hot you are,” Calum muttered.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. It was just a slightly absurd statement with him standing in front of me shirtless, watching me cry. “You’re one to talk,” and I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him there.

“You’re hard again,” he murmured against my lips, smile just on the verge of a smirk.

“I’m aware of that, babe,” I chuckled. 

“Need any help with that?”

“Yeah my hand’s so heavy now don’t think it’ll be of any use,” I grinned.

Calum laughed and leaned in to kiss me again, dragging his fingers against my hips. “Want soup first and then we’ll take care of that?”

My grin brightened even further, and I leaned in to kiss him again. He’d said in his proposal that there was nothing he could say that would surprise me, but that wasn’t really true. It was the small things like this that constantly surprised me. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope I did an okay job of expressing my ideas. I love to hear from you all, so maybe leave a comment if you're feeling nice. I can honestly say that I have a lot a lot of stuff like this, so feel free to click through to read my other stuff.


End file.
